Gained
by Mary Penelope
Summary: Danny and Valerie are stargazing, and Danny has some things he'd like to say. NOT DxV!


**Gained**

_Hey, what do you know? Mary's actually alive!_

_Yeah, I've been having problems with my muse lately, plus I'm busy and lazy. So it's been tough for me to write. This, actually, is something I started a long time ago. I just finished it up tonight, and figured I'd post it as a little Easter goodie for y'all. So yeah. Enjoy._

* * *

"Hey, Val?" Danny asked his friend as they watched the stars together. They weren't on a date – they just both loved to stargaze, so they made plans to do so that night.

"Yeah?"

"... You think I'm a good person, right?"

Val glanced at him questioningly. "What's up, Danny?"

"... Just... answer the question. Please."

Valerie was silent for a few moments. "Yeah, I think you're a good person, Danny. You're too _you_ not to be."

"What do you mean?"

Valerie chewed her tongue as she tried to figure out how to word this. "Well... Remember that one time when the Ghost King took over the city? You played a few pranks on Dash before that, but afterwards you admitted it and apologized, even though you knew he'd hurt you for it. And... Tucker and Sam... You could probably be really popular if you wanted to, Danny. But you've stuck by your best friends instead. Plus, you've just got this air to you... like there's nothing you wouldn't do to protect someone."

Danny smiled at that comment. "That's true." He paused. "So, if someone told you I was a bad person – evil, even – would you believe them?"

"Of course not." She said immediately. "They'd have to be lying."

Danny nodded. "So... even if they had evidence I did something bad on purpose... And it was something that effected you negatively... Would you believe me when I'd say I didn't do it?"

Valerie thought about it. "I might be mad at you at first... Maybe even blame you. But I think I'd eventually see the truth."

Danny nodded again and for a while, the two watched the stars in silence.

"Valerie?"

"Yeah Danny?"

"... I need to tell you something."

Valerie looked over at him interest. "What?"

Danny was quiet for a bit. Just when Valerie thought he wouldn't say anything, she heard his sweet voice reverberate in the crisp night air. "I know you're the Red Huntress."

Valerie shot up into a sitting position at those words. "What? How?"

Danny closed his eyes. "Me, Sam and Tucker... We saw you... change? Is that the word you use for it?"

Valerie shrugged. "I've never really thought about it before. But I suppose change is the right word. It's still me though, you know?"

Danny grinned. "Yeah, I know." Closing his eyes, he continued. "Sam, Tuck and I... We saw you when you were first starting out. We know why you started, we know who supplies you, we know who's at the top of your 'Most Wanted List'..."

Valerie gaped. "How would you know that?"

Danny tilted his head a bit to get a better look at a constellation. "Sam and Tucker are good friends with the ghost at the top of your list."

Valerie was shocked. "They... are?"

Danny gave his head a firm nod. "Yeah. They're real close. Best friends. Sam's actually kind of sweet on him. He likes her too, but doesn't say so."

"But... He's a ghost. And I thought Sam liked **you?"**

"She does."

"But... then, how?"

"Valerie. We know you know Vlad's secret. You _saw_ Danielle transform, for goodness sake. You're smart. Who do you think Danny Phantom really is?"

Valerie looked at him, her face a stew of confusion, fear and uncertainty. "But..."

Danny allowed the glowing white rings that caused his transformation to wash over him. "The thing is Val... I can't have a friend who's laughing with me one minute... And shooting me the next."

He sat up and made eye contact with her. "You have to choose. Friendship has to be earned before it's gained."

Valerie stuttered, completely lost. "I... I – I..."

Danny smiled at her sweetly, a small smile on his face. "You don't have to now, of course. Think about it first. When you decide, you know where to find me."

Valerie watched in confusion and shock as the boy she had once loved disappeared, his whisper still echoing in the wind.

"_And Valerie? Remember that things are not always as they seem."_

* * *

_Penelope, over and out!_


End file.
